Demon Tamers: Hell's Children Soul Eater AU
by moonraven16
Summary: One is the daughter of the man who walked through hell and lived to tell. One is the daughter and heiress of an infamous clan of Witch Hunters and Demon Tamers. The last is a half breed, and the only remaining blood of the Demon King himself. They fought, hunted, and vanished together. Now they're back, dragged home as prisoners with a deal. Save the world or die with it.
1. Demon Guide

0\. Cero(0, Rei)

Princes

1\. Wes(1, Ichi)

2\. Savage(4, Yon)

3\. Julius(5, Go)

4\. London(6, Roku)

5\. Soul(10, Juu)

Princesses

1\. Shion(2, Ni)

2\. Nel(3, San)

3\. Ai(7, Nana)

4\. Beserk(8, Hatchi)

5\. Cheza(9, Kyuu)

 **Blood Exchange** : the contract between a Demon and Tamer. This contract turns a Watcher into a Tamer. The Tamer and Demon literally exchange blood, shown by the Tamer taking on the Demon's tattoos(expanding a tamers life by three times a normal span, the stronger the demon the better the life span). A terminated Blood Exchange (either by the loss of tattoos or Death's interference) will always result in the Tamer's death (the Demon will be fine...unless it gets killed first...) except in the case of Low-Level Demons because they have very little power. However, the Tamer's lifespan is shortened.

 **Death Dealer** s: They are high ranked elites with some of the strongest of Demons. They work as the City's security and now and then train new Death Dealers or work as mentors for upcoming Tamers.

 **Demon** : a creature of Hell created by one of the Hell Queens. All Demons have a dragon or serpent like tail the longer the tail the stronger they are. Demons(depending on how skilled the tamer is) that are tamed are unable(usually) to disobey a direct order from their tamer. They must(it's an unspoken law) protect and keep their tamers alive at all cost.

 **Demon Princes/Princesses** : the strongest Demons in Hell. They are only under orders from the Witches, and only the ones who created them, and the rare humans who tame them. There are five princesses and Princes each, ranking themselves as one as the strongest and five as the weakest within their gender. Each one holding one court of their own which equal ten courts in all. Most demons had serpent tails, but each gender had the strongest with animalistic features. In this case a cat for the females(Shion) and the male a dog(Wes).All together they are the top ranked and most power demons in hell's domain, next to their ruler and mothers.

 **Demon Royals** : All together, the demon princesses and princess are called the Demon Royals. They are the top-ranked and most powerful demons in hell's domain, next to their ruler and mothers. They are given a number from 1-10, the lower the number the stronger the demon.

 **Death** : still the ruler of the City. He is an immortal human who has journeyed to hell and lived to tell the tale. His son plans to complete these two tasks as his father's successor, but is already immortal and will have to take on his elder sister on in order to claim the title.

 **Duchess/Duke** : They are the mid-level demons within a Demon Princess/Prince's court

 **Gates** : Special portals that allow a Tamer to call forth their demon, normally with the use of their own blood dropped upon the ground and calling the name of the demon they can be summoned. Most Demons are unable to appear in the world of the humans unless it is a Night Hunt or they have Demon Tamer.

 **Halfbreed/Halfling:** A half demon, normally killed during the process of birth. Exceptions were made for some.

 **Hellion** : These are the most commonly Tamed Demons. It is highly respectable to Tame one of them. The more powerful ones usually hold positions in the Demon Courts.

 **Heightened Emotion** : A side effect of a Taming. The fresh blood exchange can cause the emotions of both the Demon and Tamer to mingle within one body. If it is not released, it can drive the Tamer mad. The higher power the Demon possesses, the stronger the side effect can be.

 **Hell Queens** : the creators of Demons. They are angels who followed the Devil down to Hell. They have a government system in the form of a council, but its control is shaky at best. They, as a sister team, are the creators of all Demons but the King. the eldest was their creator, but the youngest is the one who trained and raised them all. They are the Strongest Queens in Hell and reject the council.

 **Imp** : Basically, the lowest form of Demon that comes out mostly during the first part of night hunt. They are the easiest to Tame. Some Tamers Tame multiple Low Levels and get new ones when those Demons die. The Blood Exchange between Tamers and Imp is not strong enough to kill off a Tamer.

 **The Ruler:** He is a demon that goes by many names but to the Humans, he is known as the Devil or Satan to the demon's he is Lord Lucifer or just King. He is the strongest and deadliest demon to ever be placed in hell. There is no other in hell strong enough to stand up to his might all simply bow down to him.

 **Night Hunt** : The only time when UnTamed Demons can get onto the Earthly plane. Characterized by a bleeding moon and Hellfire all around the streets and other lines on Earth, Night Hunt can happen every night, or not at all for years. It depends on the power in Hell and the Blood Lust of the Demons. For this reason, many Tamers take on nocturnal sleep patterns. Night Hunt is split into two parts: the first happens before Midnight. This part is filled with mostly Imps and the occasional Hellion. The Second Part is after Midnight and where more Hellions come out. Watchers are not allowed out during the second part of Night Hunt. Note: Demon Princes and Princesses rarely come out during Night Hunt; they have subordinates bring them what they desire, but once in a while come out to play.

 **Phantom** : The title of the Demon who works with Death, acts as an ambassador between the demons and the humans.

 **Tattoos** : the markings of a Demon. Every Tamer takes on the Tattoos of a Demon during the Taming in a mirror or reflection on their body. A Demon is not a Demon if it does not have Tattoos. Note: even the half-demon have Tattoos. Unlike normal pureblood Demons though, they are not on their arms where they can be accessed by Watchers.

 **Watcher** : a human with a magical ability and the capability to Tame a Demon who has not yet done so.

 **Witches** : They came to the world of the humans about the same time, the Prince of Darkness fell from the heavens. Unlike normal demons, witches were not bound or limited to living in Hell with the Devil. They roam the human world slaughtering and killing human and so the City was created by Death and the Tamers and their demons partnership was born.


	2. Chapter 1

900 years ago a prophecy was given by the witch, Canti. An ancient prophecy that has been passed down since the first of civilization had begun. Before Madness, Chaos, Fear, and even Death there was Life. She was known as the Mother and Creator of all things good and bad. Humans were one of her first and greatest creations, the magical beings known as Witches took form next and with them, Death appeared to create a balance in her world. Yet as she observed her world she found flaws in it. Death seemed to hold a strong dislike for the Witches and discriminated them. The Humans held great fear over both Witches and the Death God.

So Life did something spontaneous, she created the first Kishin, she manifested two individuals made them the embodiment of the Humans' Fear and Chaos between the Witches and Death. She called them the World's End. They were tasked with the duty of destroying the world so Life could recreate it. She could not bring herself to erase her creations. Yet in order to give the world a fighting chance she created six great warriors to fight for their world. She sealed Fear and Chaos in a special labyrinth and hid it from prying eyes. She went into a deep slumber, taking on the form of a large tree within the labyrinth.

In her slumber, Seven Sins were created by Fear and Chaos, their chosen guardians. Every hundred of years this labyrinth would show itself to the chosen ones for twelve days and she would wake from her slumber. In those twelve days, they are given a chance to change the fate of their world. None have yet passed this trial she has given and each time she is stuck recreating what was lost. A new God of Death, new witches, and new humans, new everything and every time she hopes them more successful than the last. Now it's time for a new generation to fulfill the prophecy and this world's heroes are unlike any she's ever seen before.

Their Death even sired one of the newest Kishin as Madness, causing her to revise her prophecy and revive the lost Kishin, adding him into this twisted game of her's. She sees great potential in this world seeing as they managed to defeat a kishin before. They even have something the worlds before did not, demons. She can't wait to see how they will fare.

* * *

 **The world's end is near again**  
 **The cycle begins once more.**  
 **Life and Death, round and round in circles they go**  
 **Where they will stop nobody knows.**  
 **Go out to the land of desert and bone,**  
 **to find the maze that stands alone.**  
 **But don't forget Madness, Chaos, and Fear,**  
 **In the darkness, they hide always near**  
 **The world's end is what they desire**  
 **Seven Sins is what they have Sired**  
 **In the labyrinth, you are put with strangers**  
 **not to mention the perils and dangers.**  
 **Courage will lead**  
 **Knowledge will follow**  
 **Feel Rage's might,**  
 **and Power's fight**  
 **Order will fall,**  
 **and Love will take all.**  
 **Beware the Sins that guard such evil  
For in twelve days times  
A clock will chime  
And a world's end is here again.  
**

-Canti, the witch of prophecy and spirit.

The words projected to the front of the room were read with different emotions running through each person. They've all heard of this prophecy, some even knew it by heart. There was a long silence, heavy and disheartening, in the room. No one knew what to say or do until one, a woman, finally spoke up.

 **"Lord Death, you've said that you have three of the six warriors."** There was a man in the back of the darken room. He was dressed completely in black and even had a hood over his head disguising his features. Yet the way he sat with his back straight and one leg crossed over the other spoke volumes. He was the one in charge here.

 **"Maka Alburn, one of the top three students in the academy and one of the two half-demons in existence. Ms. Alburn currently remains one of the youngest Tamers to join my Elite Team of Death Dealers. Her partner is Soul Eater, the youngest of the five demon princes. The two bare the tats and embody the Spirit of Courage."** A picture was projected of a teenaged girl with ash blonde hair in pigtails and green eyes. At her side stood a taller teenaged boy with white hair swept to the side and red eyes, unnatural sharp teeth could be seen hang from his mouth.  
 **"Black*star, the second of the top three students and the last of the infamous Star clan. He is also of my Elites although is currently still in training to become the greatest assassin. His partner is Tsubaki Natatsukasa, a duchess in Soul's court. They both have the tats and embody the Spirit of Power."** A teenaged boy with bright blue hair that stuck out in the form a star showed up on the screen. He was well-bulilt although looked somewhat short next female beside him. She looked more like a full grown woman then that of an older teenager with long black hair in a ponytail.  
 **"The last of the top students is my son, Death the Kid. A natural prodigy within his age group and one of my elites. He is partner with two duchesses of Soul's courts, the Thomson sisters Elizabeth and Patricia. They have the tats and embody the Spirit of Order."** A thin teenaged boy stood between two females, the eyes stood out having two shades of yellow ringing around his pupil and the black hair with three white stripes along the left side of hairline. The taller of the two females had dark blonde hair that reaches her mid-back, dark blue eyes, and slightly sun-kissed skin. The shorter had chin-length, bright blonde hair with bangs and light blue eyes.

 **"What of the other three? You said your academy trained all six of the warriors?"** An old man directed his cold eyes to Lord death. Whether it bother him or not to be questioned was unseen.

 **"He said we trained all six of them not the academy."** A calm and almost monotone voice added seconds later. A man had been sitting backward on a chair with wheels rolled on forwards as the lights in the room turned on. Even slouched over the chair it wasn't hard to tell he was a very tall man; silver-gray hair, large and round glasses, and a handsome face. His most notable traits were likely the large screw-in bolt going through his head and his body, as well as his clothes, had zig-zag stitches going through them. He wore a lab coat over his clothing with stitches going through it. There was a smoke hanging out of the side of his mouth which was promptly snatched away by the woman who had turned on the lights. She was a slender, well-endowered woman of average height wearing a black leotard. She had dark skin, golden irises, and black hair hanging loose, two cat ears and a long tail were attached to her body reminding everyone that she was not as human as she looked.

 **"Franken Stein, as you all know, is the Head of my Death Dealers along with his Second and partner Shion Neko. Ms. Neko is the eldest and the first Demon Princess. These two personally trained all six of the warriors."** A touch of respect sounded in Death's voice as he introduced the two of them. It was clear the Lord held a great amount of trust in them.

 **"We currently have Maka, Black*star, and Kid in a three man cell led by Maka. The three missing warriors aren't currently within the City and have to be retrieved. They are currently in pursuit of them."** Shion explained with a swish of her cat tail. It wasn't hard to tell there was a light tension building up within the Council as they learned that the three missing pieces were not contained with the city.

 **"Who are the last three warriors?"** One finally voiced the question dancing around in everyone's heads.

 **"Risuna Satsugai, Death the Wicked Witch, and Kokutan."** An audible FUCK! went up around the room. **"Hell's Children"  
**

* * *

 **Mooney: If you've ever read the story Demon Tamers on Fanfiction, this similar to it. I can't find it anymore and I really liked the story. So I'm going to try this out and see where it goes. I'll be adding a guide somewhere in the story so hopefully it's not too confusing. I don't own any of the Soul Eater franchise although the OCs are mine. Feel free to point out any errors I've made in the reviews, don't have a Beta and sometimes I miss things.  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Death the Wicked** **Witch**

 _My mind screamed out as pain drove through my back. Every thought I had just had became confused as the burning pain licked up my back, like a scorching fire. The only thought I had was 'like knife through butter.' I wept at my own suffering. I could hear people around me screaming and shouting, not because I was burning but because they were happy to see me dying. The smell of burning flesh filled my nostrils. Agonizing screams echoed throughout the town, the sizzling flesh oozed like sap from the trunk of a tree. The intense flames swallowed my voice and devoured engulfed my body, the crowd continued cheering as they burned their witch...as they burned me on the stake. In the distances, I could see them, the only ones I called family, sisters even, as they mouthed my names. One draped in a red cloak and the other in a white one, I knew it was too late for me and they knew it was too late for me. In the end, I was dead..._

 **"Miss!"** My eyes snapped open at once as I heard the sharp yet formal tone of voice called out. The voice was modulated and lower than a female's, masculine, it seemed disembodied for a moment until I noticed I was staring up at the ceiling of the room I was sleeping in. My cheeks were wet and my body was bathed in a cold sweat. The sheets had twisted around my limbs, meaning I was most likely thrashing around in my sleeping again. The room was entirely dark, and I could feel that even my breaths were trembling. I hated nightmares, the ones of burning were the worse. I really shouldn't have looked up how supposed witches died in other times. I calmed myself swiftly as I reached up a shaking hand and rested it on my sweaty forehead. It took me a moment longer to notice the glowing eyes staring at me from the corner of the room, the light thump of a tail tapping against the ground soon reached my ears as my eyes adjusted the darkness of the room.

The one staring at me from the corner was no ghoul nor ghost, he was one of the only beings that kept me sane in this crazy world. He was a tall man, like most male demons, and had yellow-green eyes sort of like a reptile, and wore glasses even though his eyes sight was well beyond twenty-twenty. He was dressed in his normal black suit, dress shoes, and gloves. my demon was a generally calm and emotionless man, who rarely smiled and showed anything remotely close to happiness. He was strict, extremely devoted to me, and followed my every rule, unless it involved me dying, precisely. He had no problem taking down or harming others, whether they be friend or foe, if I ordered it he would make sure it was done. The demon and I had been together for a long long time, thanks to my ageless body.

 **"What is it?"** I asked while falling back onto the bed. I no longer flinched or grew angry whenever he caught sight of my venerable side, my nightmare came and went these days. I ignored the concern in his eyes as he drew closer to the bedside. He silently inspected the me for any injuries, I had a habit of using my magic while I slept sometimes causing some serious harm. After assuring himself that I wasn't hurt in any way he parted his lips to speak, although he shut them abruptly before he could utter a word and snapped his head to the right. The pupils had slit themselves and I could feel a flare of power racing up my left arm where my signed contract sat in the form of my tattoos. There was something bothering Julius and that was enough for me to pull the covers from my body, and with wordless magic, summon my weapon. It was forty-eight inches long and had two red diamonds and a skull engraved on the hilt. It was a blade gifted to the heir of Death's bloodline and should have been returned to the one I had stolen it from, but that killed all the fun out of everything.

The sound of Julius's tail lashing through the air had my drawing my eyes towards the doorway, I gripped my blade with both hands. I hated being hunted at night, I would get no sleep...not that I was getting any to start with. my attention was so focused on the doorway that I wasn't really paying any mind to my surroundings. I widened my eyes when I heard the wooden ground groan before shattering underneath my feet and with a scream, I went plumbing towards the floor below as the ground broke open. I landed in a heap of broken wooden floor pieces and derby gathered around me. I had crash-landed on my ass and knew that there would be a bruise there for sure if an ass could break I would have thought mine had with the amount of pain that traveled through it. I stood slowly, really wanting to rub my butt, while shoving the fallen wood pieces out of my way. A light chuckle, that would have been charming on the ears had it not belonged to a certain someone, sounded through the house.

I scanned the around until I found a pair of eyes that were identical to my own staring back at me. They belonged to my younger brother, black hair, golden yellow eyes, and dressed in a spiffy looking suit. He looked like someone who was bred to perfection with a lengthy physic. He didn't appear all that happy to see his sister, but considering he had been hunting me for so long I couldn't say he had a right to be. The eyes were honed in on my sword as I noticed a visible flash of uneasiness behind his gaze. I didn't get a word in edgewise as a tail wrapping around my lower leg and hauling me upwards, upside down. The tail itself wasn't as long as Julius's but strong enough to hold me. I didn't bother swinging my blade around in fear that it might slip from my hand. My brother's face twisted itself into its normal arrogant smile as he figured he finally had me, even though we were related our intelligence varied, me being way smart than him.

 **"You are a hard one to find, Sister. Your cloaking magic has improved over the years."** He stepped closer, but sadly not close enough for me to stab with my sword. He's always been slightly more cocky seeing as he was our father's favorite, I was my mother's favorite and only child. We were half-siblings, same father's different mothers. Death divorced my mother before my birth, although happily claimed me as his daughter and took me to live in Death City instead of Hell. I guess mom was cool with it...sort of. But anyway my brother and I have never seen eye to eye and were always fighting and this wasn't much different from our normal fight.

 **"Your shoe is untied,"** I told him pointing at his shoelaces. Like the normal symmetrical freak he was, he widened his eyes about the size of the moon and began to spaz out about his shoes. My brother's name was Kid, Death the Kid if you wanted the full version. He had this problem with symmetry. I had no idea what had caused this symmetrical disorder of his, but it was one of his largest weakness I had fun exploiting. I have always been better with just about everything than he was, such as Taming Demons. Kid had two duchess demons that were sisters, one of them holding me by the ankle with her tail right now. Whereas I had tamed a Demon Prince, I had forgotten which rank he told me he was, but that didn't really matter since he was a demon prince which is better than two Dutchesses. As the older Duchess, Liz tried to get Kid back on task. I called for my own demon, who was probably watching this without any thoughts on actually helping me out at all because he was an ass. **"Julius!"**

At the sound of my voice, the demon appeared out of thin air, one clawed hand reached out and wrapped itself around the front of the tail that was holding me in the air. I could hear the claws digging into flesh as drips of crimson slide down the tail. With a scream from Patty, I was free and landed in Julius' arms before I could slam my head into the floor. Kid had snapped out of his self-pity party to take notice of Julius' appearance. I smiled bittersweet at him while securing a hold around my demon's neck.

 **"Wait!"** I turned my head as Julius was already moving toward the exit. I needed to find the other two and check up on them if I had been found there would be no doubt they would be too. **"Wicked, Father needs you back. The City is in trouble, too much for us to handle. He'll pardon the Cursed one, but he needs your help. All three of you are needed back home."** Kid's words had Julius pausing for a moment before I let out a laugh. He took that as a signal to be off and then without a second thought, the house was left behind as Julius sped out to quick for the naked eye to catch. This was hilarious, they tried killing us, hunted us down for years, always making us look over our shoulders and run, and now they wanted our help. They cast us out and as far as I was concerned they could rot in hell for all I cared. The City was dead to me as I was to them.

* * *

 **Risuna Satsugai**

Oh my goddess! What the fuck was this kid on? I was running through a forest, moving at speeds too fast for an untrained eye to keep up with. I weaved back and forth around large trunks in my path without missing beat. This was as fast as I could go without wasting precious energy, on top of that I was dead tired. I had just returned from a bounty hunting mission with Ko when the Death Dealers showed up. Ko and I had to split up and I sincerely hoped that she was already. She had looked ready to drop dead with exhaustion the last time I had seen her. I was yanked out of my musing in order to twist my body into a front handspring and volt myself into a series of back flips as to avoid the chained scythes coming at my head and low leg. They both missed and I was able to take a mild breather as my self-proclaimed kick-ass assassin showed himself.

He had grown taller over the years, standing a few inches over my unimpressive five foot four inches in height. His hair was still stuck in the stupid blue spiky star form, he had upped his stash of weapons, now carrying the chain scythes like a belt around his waist, two blades were strapped to his back in an X with a huge shuriken over the swords at the center. I wasn't sure where he had his smoke bombs but knew he always had them on him. The form-fitting sleeveless tank top showed off his scarred arms and the star tattoo on his shoulder, his contract with is Dutchess. There was the dumbest grin on his face like he had already won both the battle and the war. He's never won a single fight we've been in and even though I was tired and worn out, I wasn't going to allow that to change. I had too much to risk if I lost, so I wouldn't allow myself to. I watched Black Star waiting for him to make his move, but he just stood there watching me which was very unlike him. I took the bait, unable to take the weird tension that was building up from the silence.

 **"What? Not going to remind me how awesome you are? How big a star you are? Are we going to begin this battle or not. I must know now for I have places to be."** I wasn't jesting in the slightest I did have places to be and things to do, one of them happened to be finding Ko. She could usually handle herself no problem, but her curse and no demon... the thought of her dying had my heart bleeding in agony.

 **"Yeah, well we've fought. You should know how awesome I am by now. I mean I am going to be the man who surpasses god."** I really wanted to know what stupid shit Death fed his elite warriors to give them such an ego. **"You should really face the facts and stop living in denial, I'm just too big a star for you to handle."** While he went on his little rant about himself I was ready to sneak away from him. That plan was dashed out as soon as the Dutchess showed up in front of me. Tsubaki was the poster child for one of those princesses all little girl's wished they turned out to be when they got older. If she didn't have that serpent tail hanging out behind she would have passed for a human with flying colors. At the same time, she appeared my own demon showed himself.

He materialized out of the shadows, bathed in the light of the crazed laughing moon above. The smile on his lips was almost identical to that of the insane one on the moon. London had dark red hair, pale white skin, and had two heteroatomic eyes. The left eye was a more normal color for a demon, a light red but the right was very peculiar. The white of the eye was pitch black and the iris was a pale white in color so he looked slightly blind but wasn't. He was tall, around six feet and had a more lanky, athletic build. He wore black jeans, a red shirt that matched his hair and a black jacket. There was a black necklace sitting around his neck that looked like small chain links, and his ears were pierced several times. He looked like the kind of street punk your parents would never want you hanging out with. The tail behind him was currently curled upwards, hiding the length but I knew the serpent tail would touch the ground as soon as it was loose. London was suicidal and always doing something dangerous. As a result of being tortured, his right eye changed color and his sense of pain was greatly dulled. He claims there is no value to life, but at the same time, he is searching for something. As he has no fear of death, he treats attempts on his life as a game, but my life is something of value to him.

Tsubaki had swiftly put a greater amount of distance between us, now stand below her tamer's tree as London jumped out of his. He flew towards the ground, landing in a crouch a few feet behind my right shoulder. He must have been smiling that unhinged grin because Black Star shut up and looked a little more serious. London was well known for killing both demons and tamers, he had one of the most bloody past of all the demon princes. He was terrifying and he knew it, he loved the fear of others. I assumed we were done here and I turned my back on them. London had risen from his crouch and didn't turn away until I was safely ahead of him. Tsubaki found the courage to speak up once London had turned his eyes away from her.

 **"Please just hear us out. The city...no the entire world is in trouble. We're not here to kill you. Stein sent us here to bring you back. We need your help."** Tsubaki wasn't known for lying, even when she tried she was a rather terrible one. So I could expect the truth out of her, but it didn't really matter to me. Truth or not the city and perhaps the world had already fucked us over. I didn't see much of a point in going back. As I continued walking, the loud beeping noise had me jumping and London tensing, but neither of us turned from the direction we faced. I did stop to listen because Blackstar was dumb enough to open his CCM (compact communications mirror) with us still in hearing range. How he had become a full Death Dealer would elude me forever.

 **"Blackstar! I need you here now. Maka and Soul are down and there's Black Blood everywhere I-"** The voice on the other side of the had an unusual frantic edge to it. Kid wasn't really ever one to get flustered about anything, but I didn't get to hear the rest of what was said. I was already pushing myself into action and moving through the forest at an accelerated rate. London kept pace with me step for step. I prayed to the Goddess that Ko was alright, if not well the City wouldn't have to worry about the world's end, we'd end it for them.


	4. Chapter 3

**Risune Satsugai  
** It was not the gentle sort of waterfall you might see in a stately home garden, it was the kind where torrents of water are poured over rocks hard enough to crack your skull and mash your brains on the way down, then swirl in a plunge pool below deep enough to drown you if you survived the fall. From the bottom it was awe inspiring, from the top it was brutal and terrifying. It was behind the deadly waterfall where I sat guarding the entrance. The rugged and weary walls stood surrounding me. They seemed so strong yet so beaten from the elements. Cold air filled every corner and warmth seemed to of have never tried to crawl its way in here. Darkness swallowed everything. The cave was built into the muddy brown rock, the stone guarding the entrance was jagged and uneven, arranged in such a way, that it would be difficult for passers-by to spot. Its general shape was ovoid, the walls below the ridge smoothly curved to the floor, the walls above arched another hundred feet up to giant stalactites and the bat roosts. To enter the cave was to become engulfed in chilling blackness. The absence of light meant the absence of its warming touch. But none of the matter to me at the moment.

I would have sat there and fretted about being in such a disgusting cave in the dark at one point in time, but that was when I was younger. Now caves were like second homes to me, my mother would be appalled and I can't even think what my father would have thought of it. For a good chunk of my life I had been caged and imprisoned, always weighted down by responsibilities that most children would have thought ridiculous. I learning how to fight and kill by the time others were learning to walk and talk, I lived and breathed violence as well as perfection. I could easily tell you which weapon was best for severing a head of a witch from its body or tail from a demon's. I had no friends for the longest time, neglected by my parents and basically trapped within my clan's home doing nothing more than training, studying, and so on in order to become the perfect wife for the next head of the clan. It wasn't right to have a female head the clan without a proper spouse. Because of my background and rich and well-known family name I couldn't make friends not even with the other children within my clan.

I had been rather stuck-up, proud, princess-like, and unwilling to make much friendly conversation with others which could have added to the problems of the friends. I could be cold, unfriendly and haughty, making condescending comments about people and outwardly making fun of them. I could be very blunt and never minced my words, as well as a little short tempered but that didn't mean I didn't want friends. No one seemed to understand that I had been brought up that way, all they say was an arrogant and rude princess, to stuck up to have friends. But that changed when I met those two. The half demon and witch, I had no idea what they were doing in my backyard at midnight, I was training when the two of them toppled over the wall that surrounded my clan's compound. After a rather vicious battle, I had lost, basically, I wasn't on par with the two of them. They fought far different than I had been trained and if it had been a real battle I might have died. In the end, I got the names of Wicked and Kokutan. The half-breeds who wanted apples from the apple tree in my backyard and that was how our friendship began.

I never would had thought it would last such a lifetime. I was drawn out of my memories as the male seated farther to the side of me suddenly stood up and peered into the water that was falling, blocking the cave's entrance. London had taken his jacket off, on one wrist was a small number six and on the other was our contracted tattoo. In black ink was a little bunny rabbit with its paw prints spiraling downwards towards his elbow. I wasn't sure who dictated what tattoos we got, but I thought it was cute. There was a tall silhouette at the entrance revealing the dark haired Julius as he set down a young woman a few inches taller than myself with long black hair, several shades dark then my lime green hair. The blade she had been holding vanished with a snap of her fingers and then Wicked overlooked my own outfit. Beneath the white cloak, I wore a sleeveless, purple mini-dress with red hem and a pink butterfly printed on the skirt. Includes matching sleeves, stockings, boots, and a red bow around the waist. The blood stains along the skirt must have given me a rather odd look.

 **"Where's Ko?"** I flinched at the question as hard golden eyes glared into my own. I began explaining the events before coming to the cave. About the odd meeting with Black Star, something about returning back to the City, and learning that Ko had activated her cursed bloodline limit. How London had managed to sniff her out and how we came to one of our usual hiding spots. I ended with telling her Ko was alright, but she had lost a lot of her blood and was exhausted from her curse, she didn't use it a lot since it took a toll on her physically. Wicked walked to the back of the cave with Julius on her heel, she was dressed in her gray hoodie and jean pants underneath her black cloak, sadly the witch had very little style. I followed after her leaving London to guard the entrance. We found Ko sleeping in the back, dark black blood stained most of her body, mainly falling from the open wound in her left hand. I couldn't get it to stop no matter how I washed it or wrapped it. Wicked stepped forth and bent down, placing her hand over Ko's injured one. Wicked hand glowed a bright bluish color with her magic and the open wound there shut itself tightly.

Ko didn't do much other than mildly stir in her slumber. Juilus' long jaded reptilian tail suddenly began swinging back and forth like a clock's pendulum in agitation. Wicked and I both lifted our heads in order to glance at the demon and then in the direction he was staring at. In the back of the cave, out of the light, were two glowing eyes. They were shining bright crimson and both pupils were slits, I had only seen this demon once in all the time I had known Ko. This would be the second time, I had no clue who he was nor why he followed Kokutan, and I was considered a demon expert by almost everyone who knew me. Ko's demon was a white-haired man and the brother of Soul "Eater" Evans. He was the most powerful out of all the demon princesses and princess, ranked number one. But in the last year, I haven't seen him, and Ko's contract marks had been starting to fade. If you didn't use the demon you captured your contract became null and void and you lose your demon and your status as a tamer. You could always try and capture another demon but never the same demon twice. Once the contract was over it was over.

We sat in silence for a long time, nothing but the falls outside could be heard. I broke it abruptly when I heard London speaking in my head. **"We have to go...you had** **Death Dealers on your tail they followed you,** **"** I growled accusingly at Wicked who stared at me like it was no big deal. I was ready to bitch her out as London appeared at my shoulder and looked off to the right where the mysterious demon sat. Even my suicidal and mentally ill demon seemed weary of the one in the shadows.

 **"She said to tell you two she wants to play a game."** We all tensed a little at the new voice that roared softly even over the falls. We looked at the unseen demon in the back and heard his steps growing closer. Unconsciously I took a step backwards, bumping into London who glanced at me for a second and returned to the demon. Wicked stood her ground looking curious over fearful. Those words weren't ones that I had heard often, but the message was clear enough. The three of us had developed coded messages and expression over the years together. Wicked caught on to it just as I had and we both shared a look of disapproval. We never did like playing any of Ko's games they were always life threatening and dangerous, on our part she was always fine. The was a yell going up in the distance and the noise of feet drawing closer had us turning to look at the entrance. By the time we looked back Ko was no longer in her resting spot and the mysterious demon was gone as well. Looks like that was the signal for the game to begin.

* * *

 **Death the Wicked Witch  
** I was silently running through curses and insults within my head as I was being shackled and being taken back to Death City. We put up a hell of a fight, to make it look at least realistic, but ended up losing. Even though all of this was planned it still wounded my pride to lose to such assholes, if we were being serious I would of totally kicked ass without even trying, because I was that good. Some people called me arrogant, arrogant was the kid who thought he could surpass god. Me? I am just super confident in my abilities and like letting others know that. I was a spawn of a witch queen of hell and a man who went into hell, made a deal with the devil, and came out alive and with his soul intact...how can I not be amazing?! This whole being captured thing for a "game" was going was to cost Ko a lot.

I tried to rub my wrist but wasn't doing the greatest of jobs, the weight of the shackles are rather heavy and chafing the skin on both my wrists. They didn't bother binding our legs or worrying about us getting away. The shackles were enchanted, basically, they sapped away our energy and in particular my magic, not enough to kill us but enough that we were somewhat docile. Julius was standing beside me, although was making no move to help or do much of anything. He appeared as refine as ever, even though he had a deep wound on his left side, a cut above the forehead, and someone's demon must have clipped his tail for there was blood seeping out of it. We were still in the cave and stuck near the entrance. A set of Death Dealers guarded us, and by set I mean about eight on each side of me, Risune had about the same number on her as well.

After the fight and our capture, one of the other higher dealers had ordered a group to search the cave for Ko. They wouldn't be finding her if she didn't want them to, so I wasn't all that worried about it. As the group of Dealer come back from the search and reported there was no sign of Ko nor her demon, one of the leaders turned and looked at us. I figured they were going to ask if we knew where she had gone, but an order to return to the City was called out and so we began moving. I kept up fine as did Julius, but Risune had to be carried by her demon, one of the Dealers' fire demons had struck her the back of her leg, making it hard for her to move. London was not at all very happy with it and had permanently sent the demon who had caused the injury back to hell and served the head of her tamer. It was funny how they thought Dukes and Duchesses were on par with Princes.

We didn't need to walk too far, one of the higher ranks had open a portal and we walked straight through it coming into a rather spacious room. We called it the Death Room, besides that it belonged to the immortal man called Death, this was also the room that you were taken to if you were slaughtered or considered no longer useful to the City. The room was dome shaped and domed ceiling, one has to walk through a tunnel of gates, which are styled to look like guillotines. After that, they reach the main part of the room where a throne-like chair sat and on the chair was the man known as Death, dressed in his normal suit of pure black. His face was unseen seeing as he was lurking in the shadows like the normal creepier he was.

A yelp followed by an inhuman growl of rage sounded to my left as one of the Death Dealer's slammed the butt of his weapon into' Rune's leg in order to make her kneel. Again, setting off London who looked ready extremely vile things to him. One of them tried to do the same to me, but a long tail shot out and caught the arm and began tightening till the hand itself grew limp and colorless because of the lack of blood circulating.

 **"Wicked."** The deep and low tone would have sent chills down my back as a child, but I wasn't little anymore and I ran my own life now.

 **"What he's just playing,"** I told Death who was clenching the arms of his throne. He didn't look all that happy with my words as I smirked at him. The second call of my name came from my brother as he appeared at my father's right, a place that I had often occupied before him. Kid gave me an almost pleading look as I agitated our father. **"Julius ."** At his name, the demon unwound his tail and the man took his arm back with a wince. When Kid waved a hand I found my shackles falling off and clanging to the ground. Now that I had my wrists back I gave them a good rub and noticed thoroughly that my magic and power flow back into my body. Risune was allowed up, although London lashed his tail and helped her up himself.

 **"Where are they?"** At the question, I looked over at Death whose eyes matched my own. I smiled at him in response and asked a question in return.

 **"Why are we here? You banished us from this City. Set bounty on our heads. I thought Death never went back on his word."** I could see that I was hitting some nerves as the hands clenched up. It was so easy getting him and Kid going, and so much fun.

 **"You can't expect her to just come in here when the last time she saw you, you tried to tear out her soul and put down her demon."** Risune added seeing as I wasn't doing anything that was all that helpful. I remember that day, it was because of that the three of us left the City. **"She's not all that forgiving."**

 **"We need her help, we need all of you to help."** A new voice with a slight purr in bounced around the room. She walked in in a black leotard, heeled boots, and cat ears and tail. The Strongest Princess of Hell and basically Kokutan's mother. Most demons had serpent tails, but each gender had the strongest with animalistic features. In this case a cat and the male a dog. The demoness had taken Ko in after the loss of her mother, she raised her right up to the point we left the City. Shion was the name she gave us to call her, but I don't think that was her real name. She had some gull showing her face around here. Her tamer was our old mentor, Dr. Stein. Why we called him a Doctor I didn't know. He was a leader of Death's army of Death Dealers, he was no Doctor I'd want to go to. Shion and Stein were called the Twin Shadows, Death's most lethal Dealers.

 **"You keep saying you need help...help with what?"** Risune asked with weariness.

 **"You haven't told them?"** Shion asked looking over at Kid and Death with accusation in her bright eyes. She snorted before speaking to us. **"Why the Prophecy of course."**

* * *

 **Maka** **Alburn**

My head was pounding as I slowly opened my eyes and found a startling amount of blue in my vision and a face that I didn't need to wake up to. My body reacted before my mind, so I swung my fist and felt it connect solidly with the face inches from mine. Blackstar's head collided with a wall with an audible creaking noise. Tsubaki's voice sounded shrilly from my right as the demon Dutchess darted over to her bleeding tamer crying out his name. I was a little confused as I tried to piece together what I was doing in the nurse's office. Then I remembered chasing down our Target, she's been our target for a few years now. She used to be one of my closest friends, someone who was just like me until she wasn't. I faintly recall being hit by something...and then nothing.

 **"Told you she wakes up swinging."** A lazy drawl manages to be heard over the concerned demoness. The demon wore red jeans with a chain hanging from two belt loops. His sneakers are dirtied beyond repair, bits of yellow peeking out from the black and blood stains. He's bare-chested, exaggerated shadows from the lighting in the room dancing in the contours of each muscle. The Demon markings, commonly called Tattoos by humans, are wrap around his left arm and spread on his left pectoral and shoulder blade. They are some of the most beautiful decorations I have ever seen. They look deadly, yet the elegance with which they embrace him has a regal feel to it. Any ideas of him being royalty, though, are dashed by his posture. He's slouching, hands jammed deep into his jeans pockets. No matter how many times I tell him to stand up straight he remains slouching. Despite his apparently relaxed body, his tail is tightly coiled on the ground, marking him as a high ranked demon. My partner, Soul "Eater" Evans was one of the only five demon princes in existence. But I was even rarer than him, one of the only two Halflings in the world.

It was consider something of a taboo to have children with demons, falling in love and marrying them was fine, having a mix breed of babies not so much. Most half-breeds were killed as soon as they were born and the demon sent back to hell. But in this case I got lucky, Lord Death owed my father a great deal, in order to repay him I was allowed to live. A groan from Black Star stopped my musing as I looked over to the pair. I wasn't overly worried about Black Star he had a lot of room in his rather empty head and his skull was pretty thick so he'd be okay.

 **"Are you alright?"** My demon's red eyes shifted over to me as I pulled off the covers of the bed I was in and threw my legs over the side, besides my headache, I felt fine. I gave a nod of my head as I got to my feet and dusted off my skirt. I got a lazy, feral, grin in return as I was tossed my long coat. I shrugged it on as Soul grabbed my scythe that was propped against the wall. **"Let's go then. We're late."** He was already walking out of the room and I had to jog to catch up with him.

 **"Wait, Soul, slow down. What are we late for."** I chased after him as he slowed his longer legs and I got my scythe back.

 **"You were out when they were brought in,"** Black Star showed up like a gnat buzzing in your ear. He stood on my other side with Tsubaki trailing at his other side. She was trying to put a bandage on the injury on his forehead where it creaked against the wall, however, he wasn't making it easy. **"A whole squad of Death Dealers was sent out while we were chasing our marks. They managed to catch the Hell's Children."** I might have fallen flat on my face if not for Soul's tail lashing out and wrapping around my waist, keeping me from tripping over my feet.

 **"Not possible! We've been hunting them for years!"** I snapped, looking at all three of them like they were delusional.

 **"Well, they only got two, not all three. But it's better than nothing."** Tsubaki added optimistically. Blackstar started on his rant on how he should have been the one who had caught them and had all the glory, and how no one should be a bigger star them him, and blah blah blah. I ignored him, more concerned about a problem no one else seemed bothered by. The fact that we actually were able to bring them in. The story behind how the Hell's Children came to be we're mostly rumors. They got their name due to the fact that two of the three had bloodlines that came from Hell and all three of them were highly skilled tamer, all of them able to capture and tame high leveled demons on their first Night Hunt. But the reason they were banished from the City isn't exactly known, most say it's because of the Cursed Halfling. But I thought it had more to do than just that. Soul says I over think things too much, but I was also getting a feeling there was more than what met the eye with the Hell's children capture. Could they had let themselves get caught...but for what reason.

My thoughts were derailed as we entered the meeting room, walking under the large arches. No one really paid us any mind as we stepped inside. I spotted two people, one in black and the other in white, at the head of the room with their backs to me. I hadn't noticed Black Star had vanished from my side until the familiar sound of blades clashing together was heard. Everyone's head was drawn upwards as a red cloaked figured sailed towards the ground, flipping in mid-air to land in a heavy crouch. The hood was drawn over the head, but she was facing us as she stood and I found a pair of eyes complete engulfed in darkness, there was no white no pupils just pure black staring at me. Soul was moving before I had time to react, everyone was moving before I had time to react, weapons were drawn and demons were launched at the leader of the Hell's Children. She didn't move, though, didn't try defending herself in the slightest. She just stood there like a statue. There was an explosion in front of me, blue fire stretching all the way to the low-hanging clouds in the ceiling of the room. My hair whips around my face, my skirt pressed flat against my thighs from the force. I could hear the sound of bodies slamming into walls and the floor. Soul had managed to keep his footing as he skittered to a halt in front of me, shielding me as best he could from the blast.

When the air had settled and the fire died away, I found someone new in the room someone who hadn't been there before, someone I had never seen. I thought at first he was a demon...but he had no tail. An entry from the manual passed through my head.  
 _"All demons have a tail. Though the demon may be a low rank or high rank, monstrous looking or completely human, the demon will have a tail...The length of a demon's tail can give a rough estimate of a demon's power. The most common level demon has a tail to their knees... Most demons have a hard time keeping their tail still, so it is difficult for them to hide it...The tail is also the demon's weak point. If you can get a grip on a demon's tail, you can increase your Taming success rate by thirteen percent...Some demon's tails have poison, barbs, a boa constrictors strength or similar, flames, or a combination. Be wary of this when grabbing a demon's tail. Though the tail's abilities may not be accessible when it is grabbed due to the sensitive and painful nerves there, demons often noticed when their tail is being targeted and will use any ability to keep it safe..."  
_ I was still stuck on the all demons have tails part if this guy had a tail was it invisible because I wasn't seeing it.

The man was an impressive 6'3 and had a muscular build, his chest and abs visible through his bandages. He sported dark navy hair that is short and a little chopped at the top, the rest long enough to reach a little past his pecs, a thick fringe covers the right side of his face and he kept the rest tied in a ponytail, the eyes were a striking red, like most demons should be? He wore black armbands and white bracelets on each wrist, with a pair of black jean. On his body, he wore a sarashi and other bandages around his forearms, calves, and feet. He bore a large black neck cover, his entire body is enveloped with scars that range in all sizes, the most notable ones being on his hands and one that runs across his left eye. Unlike most demons who wore clothing to hide their mark, he was bare-chested revealing his tattoo to the world it was presented on his back and left arm. It portrayed beautiful, highly detailed red, lotus flowers that reached the top of his back to left above his tailbone and down his arm. There was one more tattoo not linked to his contract, the burst of air blew the bang up revealing that he intentionally styled his hair in such a way to hide his final tattoo, a small black marking that is drawn on the side of his face, spreading from his eyebrow to the bottom of his nose. It's a number.

There were five demon princesses and princes, ten all together they are the top ranked and most power demons in hell's domain, next to their ruler and mothers. They are given a number from 1-10, the lower the number the stronger the demon. But there was one who was a myth, who wasn't even supposed to exist. He was...

" **Cero"**


End file.
